This application relates to a floating electrical connector which can be utilized for high power connections.
Electrical components are utilized in more and more applications. As the sophistication of these components increase, complex motor controllers are needed. Very large, high power motor controllers are mounted in groups, and receive a connector to receive power, and a connection to supply power to a motor. One type of connection is a “rack and plug-in approach”. Such connections raise challenges, as they are large, and the plug-in must be blindly inserted. The connectors in these large connections are referred to as blind mates.
Due to tolerances, it is not possible for the connectors to be identically positioned. Thus, one connector is often allowed to float for alignment. The use of a floating connector and the blind mating does not allow for any secure connection to be made to tie the two connectors mechanically.
In applications which may be subject to vibration, micro or differential movement may occur between the two connector halves. This micro movement can result in fretting or accelerated wear. At very high currents, such as hundreds of amps, the wear can be problematic.